Rio
Rio ist ein US-amerikanischer Animationsfilm. Er wird mit Rio 2 - Dschungelfieber fortgesetzt. Handlung Blu (Jesse Eisenberg) ist ein Spix-Ara und das letzte Männchen seiner Art. Er wird als Küken gefangen und von Schmugglern aus seiner Heimat verschleppt. In der Kleinstadt "Moose Lake", Minnesota, fällt seine Transportkiste versehentlich aus dem Lastwagen. Das kleine Mädchen Linda Gunderson (Leslie Mann) findet Blu jedoch und nimmt ihn bei sich auf. Viele Jahre vergehen, und schließlich ist aus dem kleinen Küken Blu ein prächtiger Spix-Ara geworden, während Linda inzwischen gemeinsam mit Blu einen kleinen Buchladen betreibt. Eines Tages kommt der Ornithologe Tulio (Rodrigo Santoro) nach Minnesota und erklärt Linda, dass Blu zur Rettung seiner Art benötigt würde. Nach einigen Überlegungen willigt sie ein, und so fliegen sie nach Rio de Janeiro. Dort bringt man Blu mit der temperamentvollen, rebellischen Spix-Ara-Dame Jewel (Anne Hathaway) in einer Volerie zusammen. Blu ist sofort von ihr angetan, Jewel hat allerdings nur im Sinn, aus der Voliere zu fliehen, da sie Menschen misstraut. Daher kann sie Blu anfangs nicht besonders gut leiden. Als Jewel in der Nacht versucht auszubrechen, werden beide vom Gelbhaubenkakadu Nigel (Jemaine Clement) und vom Straßenjungen Fernando (Jake T. Austin) entführt und zu Vogelschmugglern gebracht. Als sich die beiden totstellen, versucht Jewel abermals zu entkommen, wird aber von Nigel aufgehalten. Daher werden sie beide in einen Käfig gesperrt und an den Füßen zusammengekettet, um sie an der Flucht zu hindern. Als es Blu gelingt die Käfigtür zu öffnen, muss er Jewel gestehen, dass er nie fliegen gelernt hat. Diese Tatsache erschwert ihre Flucht erheblich, da beide an den Füßen zusammengekettet sind. Dennoch können sie ihren Verfolgern noch entkommen, da Blu zwar nicht fliegen kann, aber dafür einige andere Tricks beherrscht. Als sie schließlich im Urwald ankommen, lernen sie den Riesentukan Rafael (George Lopez), einen Liebhaber des Karnevals, kennen, bei dem sie um Rat fragen. Er will sie zur Bulldoge Luiz (Tracy Morgan) bringen, der anscheinend das Problem lösen kann. Unterwegs treffen sie auf den Graukardinal Pedro (will.i.am) und seinen Kumpel, den Gelbbauchgirlitz Nico (Jamie Foxx), von denen sie fortan begleitet werden. Die drei versuchen während der Reise immer wieder, Blu und Jewel zusammenzubringen. Da das Oberhaupt der Schmuggler, Marcel, die Aras wegen eines geschäftlichen Deals unbedingt wiederbekommen will, schickt er Nigel los, um sie wieder einzufangen. Dieser fliegt daraufhin zu den diebischen Marmosettenaffen, die ihm bei der Suche behilflich sein sollen. Bei einem Zwischenstopp am Markt von Rio de Janeiro kommen sich Blu und Jewel näher, jedoch haben die Affen sie inzwischen aufgespürt. Die anderen Vögel kommen den beiden zu Hilfe und besiegen sie. So fahren sie mit der Straßenbahn zu Luiz. Nachdem dieser die Ketten gelöst hat, kommt es zum Streit zwischen Jewel und Blu, da dieser enttäuscht ist, dass nun alles vorbei ist. Er glaubt außerdem, Jewel hätte ihn nur gemocht, damit sie in der Zeit ihrer Gefangenschaft miteinander besser auskommen würden. Beide gehen getrennte Wege, jedoch wird Jewel von Nigel gefangen und zu den Vogelschmugglern gebracht. Als Blu dies von Predo, Nico und Rafael erfährt, macht er sich auf, um seine Freundin zu retten. Diese wird in einem Karneval-Paradewagen festgehalten. Dort laufen sie Linda und Túlio über den Weg, die sich unter dem Vorwand, als Spix-Aras verkleidet am Karneval teilzunehmen, auf die Suche nach Blu begeben haben. Linda erkennt ihn sofort und will ihm nachlaufen. Während der Befreiungsaktion werden Blu und seine Freunde jedoch von Nigel gefangengenommen, in Käfige gesperrt und am Flugplatz in ein kleines Flugzeug gebracht. Linda, die einen Paradewagen gestohlen hat und mit Túlio zu dem Flugplatz eilt, kommt um Sekunden zu spät und das Flugzeug hebt ab. Blu kann seinen Käfig aufbrechen und befreit die anderen. Alle anderen fliehen, während Nigel Blu und Jewel aufhält. Es kommt zum Kampf, den Nigel schließlich verliert, und er gerät in die Turbine des Flugzeugs. Beim Kampf wurde jedoch Jewels Flügel gebrochen, sie kann sich daher nicht mehr festhalten und stürzt aus dem Flugzeug. Blu springt seiner Liebe hinterher und lernt endlich mit dem Herz zu fühlen, anstatt zu denken, meistert es, Jewel zu retten und lernt schließlich sogar, zu fliegen. Mit Jewel in den Klauen fliegt er zurück zum Flugplatz, wo Linda noch schluchzend in den Armen Túlios liegt; sie hatte bereits jegliche Hoffnung verloren. Túlio kann Jewels gebrochenen Flügel heilen und entlässt sie danach wieder in die Freiheit, sodass Jewel ebenfalls gelernt hat, dass man einigen Menschen vertrauen kann. Am Ende bleibt Linda bei Túlio in Rio, sie nehmen Fernando auf und arbeiten zusammen als Tierschützer. Blu und Jewel führen nun ein glückliches Leben im Regenwald. Kategorie:Computeranimationsfilm Kategorie:Familienfilm Kategorie:Komödie Kategorie:US amerikanischer Film Charaktere & Synchronsprecher * Jesse Eisenberg als Tyler Blu Gunderson * Anne Hathaway als Jewel * Leslie Mann als Linda Gunderson * Jemaine Clement als Nigel * George Lopez als Rafael * Jamie Foxx als Nico * Will.i.am als Pedro * Jake T. Austin als Fernando * Tracy Morgan als Luiz Produktion Soundtrack thumb|Cover des Albums Rio: Music from the Motion Picture #Real In Rio - Cast #Let Me Take You To Rio (Blu's Arrival) - Ester Dean #Mas Que Nada (2011 Rio Version) - Sergio Mendes #Hot Wings (I Wanna Party) - Will.I.Am #Pretty Bird - Jemaine Clement #Fly Love - Jamie Foxx #Telling The World - Taio Cruz #Funky Monkey - Siedah Garrett #Take You To Rio - Ester Dean #Balanco Carioca - Mikael Mutti #Sapo Cai - Carlinhos Brown #Samba De Orly - Bebel Gilberto #Valsa Carioca - Sergio Mendes #Copacabana Dreams - Sergio Mendes thumb|Cover des Soundtracks Rio - Soundtrack #Morning Routine #Meet Tulio #Great Big Momma Bird #Paradise Concern #Bagged And Missing #Locked Up #Chained Chase #Bedtime Flyers #Idiot Glider #Juicy Little Mango #Umbrellas Of Rio #Motorbike #Bird Fight #Birds Moved #Heimlich #Birdnapped #Rio Airport #Flying #Market Forro thumb Marketing Trailer thumb|center|335 px Kategorie:Computeranimationsfilm Kategorie:Komödie Kategorie:Abenteuer Kategorie:3D Film Kategorie:Blue Sky Studio Film Kategorie:US-amerikanischer Film Kategorie:20th Century Fox